


The Road Not Taken

by Aishuu



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Community: 100fandomhell, Experimental Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a place for regret. Zubrette can't help but wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

She was happy, she supposed.

She lived a good life and had a good husband in Rundorig, but at night she sometimes wondered what might have been. She dreamed of sandy-brown hair and an impish smile tempered by a sense of responsibility. 

She heard, through the gossip of neighboring farms, that he had become the Rivan King, a figure of such mythic proportion that the world bowed before him. It was hard to believe that the boy she had known had reason to such lofty heights. 

She remembered growing up with him, and the way he’d always give her sweets from Mistress Pol's kitchen. It was impossible to reconcile the boy she had loved with the Godslayer, a man whom had saved the world. 

She remembered the long red hair of the girl, the one who became his wife. It was impossible not to be jealous, but she knew she wouldn’t have been brave enough to marry a man who could destroy the world if he so chose – but that hadn’t been the Garion she’d loved.

She remembered the quiet regret in his eyes as he said goodbye to her the final time. She had been his past, and he was looking towards the greater world. She hadn’t been enough, and that, more than anything, rankled. 

She wished he’d never left the farm at all. A part of Zubrette would always wonder... if only, maybe.


End file.
